1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to tractors and in particular to hydraulic fluid supply systems for tractors which supply pressurised fluid from an engine driven pump to auxiliary outlets such as spool valves used to control auxiliary equipment on the tractor such as a front loader.
2. Description of Related Art
Problems arise with such auxiliary equipment when high flow rates are demanded which the pump may not be able to deliver at the current engine speed.